


Like It Never Has Before

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: In the soft lamplight, he’s so beautiful. His mouth is kiss-swollen and Cas can see the faint trace of bruises he left along his collarbone a few days before. Cas wants nothing more than to take that look of disappointment from his eyes. “Dean, you’ve already given me so much.”“I want to do this,” he insists. “I think maybe….”“What?”“Can I ask you something kind of weird?”“You can ask me anything.”





	Like It Never Has Before

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) (who I have somehow convinced to be my friend) for the beta read!

Cas kisses Dean, deep and slow, fingers stroking his cock as he does. He kisses him until Dean chases after his mouth each time Cas starts to pull away, lifting his hips up into the loose circle of Cas’s fist. Only when he’s nearly vibrating with need does Cas slide his hand down to cup his balls, rolling them not-too-gently, just the way Dean likes. Dean gasps against Cas’s mouth as his hand moves lower, massaging the soft skin behind his balls. Cas keeps his touch slow and purposeful, waiting for Dean to relax, trying to distract him with a nip of his lower lip. When Dean makes a small sound, something he would never admit was a whimper, Cas begins to circle around Dean’s hole.

Immediately, Dean bucks under his touch, thighs tensing as he grabs for Cas’s arm. Cas pulls back right away and lays his hand soothingly on Dean’s chest instead. He goes to kiss Dean again, but Dean’s turned his head away, one forearm thrown over his eyes.

“Dean, it’s fine.” Cas gives him a moment to respond, but only silence stretches out, thin and brittle. “I’d be content just to lie here with you. None of the rest matters to me.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to,” Dean finally says.

“It’s all right either way,” Cas assures him, his thumb running along Dean’s skin in a small, repetitive motion until Dean finally turns to look at him.

He sighs. “It’s like my brain wants one thing but my body shuts it down on instinct.”

In the soft lamplight, he’s so beautiful. His mouth is kiss-swollen and Cas can see the faint trace of bruises he left along his collarbone a few days before. Cas wants nothing more than to take that look of disappointment from his eyes. “Dean, you’ve already given me so much.”

“I want to do this,” he insists. “I think maybe….”

“What?”

“Can I ask you something kind of weird?”

“You can ask me anything.”

His gaze moves somewhere over Cas’s shoulder. “I think I could do it if you’d hold me down.”

Without even meaning to, Cas shakes his head. “That’s not how this should work.”

“I don’t mean like that,” Dean says quickly. “I mean like...I don’t know. I told you it was weird.”

Cas reaches for Dean’s hand, and there’s a moment when he thinks Dean is going to pull away, but he laces their fingers together. Cas remembers back to a time long ago, long before he ever dreamed of being with Dean like this. When he told himself that even friendship was out of the question and they’d be nothing more than comrades in arms. A time when they’d fought, when he’d grabbed Dean with both hands and shoved him up against an alley wall. Dean should’ve lashed out, instinctively pushing back, but instead he’d gone momentarily still and pliant in his hands. At the time, Cas had thought he was simply stunned, but now he knows better. The look that flickered across Dean’s face that day wasn’t one of fear but of a silent plea for more.

He understands now. “You want me to take the choice out of your hands.”

“Yeah, and put it in my…” His attempt at a smirk fails and Dean trails off, licking his lips in a way that speaks to nervousness as opposed to seduction.

“All right,” Cas says, and Dean’s lips part in surprise. “But not tonight.”

“Ok.” He looks away again, pulls his hand from Cas’s to run it across his mouth. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

Dean shrugs a shoulder, but the hoarseness of his voice is anything but casual. “For not being what you want.”

Cas waits for him to meet his eyes. “You think this is a rejection.”

Dean’s only answer is to look away again, but this time Cas takes him firmly by the chin.

“I want to do this the right way,” Cas says, and Dean’s expression softens. “You’re certain that you want this?” Dean nods, but Cas raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yes.”

Cas nods approvingly. “You want to be good for me?”

Even in the faint light, he can see the flush spread across Dean’s cheeks. He starts to duck his head away but Cas doesn’t let him.

“I will,” he whispers.

“You already are,” Cas tells him.

***

The following night Cas asks Dean to sit down on their bed. Crossing the bedroom to retrieve a bag from his dresser drawer, he reveals a newly acquired set of leather restraints. He hands them to Dean, who runs almost reverent fingers over the cuffs.

“Would you be willing to wear these?”

He’s barely finished the question before Dean is answering. “Fuck yeah.”

Cas has to bite back a smile when Dean starts to shrug out of his flannel overshirt. “Slow down. If we’re going to do this, we need to do it properly. Have you thought about a safeword?”

Dean sighs. “Does it have to be such a... _thing_? Can’t we just…?” He holds up the restraints, letting the chains jingle, trying to look as enticing as possible.

It almost works.

Cas pushes away the thought of Dean tied down and writhing, and plucks the cuffs right out of his hands. “So impatient.” Dean’s shoulders slump and Cas sits down next to him. “I’m committed to keeping you safe and not pushing past your boundaries.”

Dean works his jaw for a moment. “But I need that. I need you to push me past them. Otherwise I could just do it.”

“No,” Cas say sharply, and Dean looks up at him in surprise. “You need help exploring your boundaries and that’s what I’m here to do.” He considers for a moment. “What if we started with a basic red-yellow-green system?”

Swallowing hard, Dean nods. “I could do that.”

Cas kisses him. “Perfect.”

Dean smiles and leans in for another long kiss. Cas happily indulges him, a hand soft and gentle on his face. When they pull apart, Cas says, “Get undressed.”

Scrambling to obey, Dean loses his balance with his jeans tangled around his ankles and he has to catch himself on the edge of the bed. Cas just sighs in mock disappointment.

“You started this,” Dean says, his cockiness returning.

But as he sheds his clothes, Cas can see the moment his nervousness returns. It’s there in the way he stands with his back to Cas for a moment too long, his fingers twitching by his sides. Cas would love to gather him in an embrace and softly encourage him, but he knows that isn’t what Dean needs right now. So he stands and crosses his arms and waits for Dean to turn and face him. “Are you done?”

He catches his lower lip in his teeth. “Uh, yeah.”

Cas nods. “On the bed.”

Dean settles himself facedown, his face buried in the pillow.

“Absolutely not,” Cas says, as he pulls his tie off and rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt. “You need to be an active participant here. This isn’t something I’m doing  _to_ you. Turn over.”

He’s seen Dean stand up to demons and monsters, seen him confident and brash, whether or not it was merited. He’s seen him use his easy charm to get what he wants. Much more recently he’s seen him give himself over to pleasure, grabbing on tightly to Cas as he lets himself go. Right now, though, even as he hurries to comply, Cas sees an openness and vulnerability that’s entirely new. Cas doesn’t save him, doesn’t give him an out, taking his time, instead, to look him over from head to toe. Cas watches as Dean tries not to fidget, then kicks off his shoes and kneels on the bed, close enough to lean over and kiss him. Dean hesitates for a long moment before reaching up to put arms around him, and Cas feels a thrill at the thought that maybe he was waiting for permission. “Do you understand why I need to be able to see your face?”

“Yes,” Dean says.

Cas smiles at him, pleased that he didn’t have to prompt him to do more than nod. And then, mostly to test a theory, he adds, “Good boy.”

It’s confirmed immediately by Dean’s sharp inhale. Despite the flush creeping down toward his chest, his gaze never wavers as Cas kisses his forehead, then reaches for the restraints. He attaches a cuff to one wrist, affixes it to the headboard, then does the same with the other. He checks the fit, fussing with each one until he’s satisfied. “How does that feel?”

Dean tugs a little to test the give, then flexes both wrists. “Good.”

“Not too tight?”

“Nope.” He tugs again and smiles up at Cas.

“What’s your color?”

“Green. Aren’t you going to—” he begins as Cas, instead of moving to get undressed, runs a palm across Dean’s bare chest.

Cas quickly removes his hand. “Are you questioning me?”

Uncertainty crosses his features, like he isn’t sure if Cas is joking or not, but he decides not to risk it. “I—no.”

“I didn’t think so.” Cas undoes his fly and repositions until he’s straddling Dean’s chest. He leisurely strokes his own cock while he studies Dean, like he’s deciding how to proceed.

As if there’s any question.

“Open your mouth.” They’re wasted words; Dean’s already got his mouth open, lifting his head up off the pillow to try to get to Cas. Cas feeds him his cock and Dean’s eyes flutter closed as he lies back again, his tongue working. Dean’s mouth is hot and perfect and Cas longs to let him work his magic, but he only lets Dean get him to full hardness before he pulls out again. The look on Dean’s face is nothing short of a pout, but Cas merely traces his cheek and lips with the wet tip of his cock, gazing down at him until Dean starts to squirm.

Cas climbs off of him then, stretching out alongside him on the bed. He runs his hand lightly over Dean’s chest, and then down his ribs, his touch on the verge of ticklish so that he can watch Dean tremble. He reaches for Dean’s cock, stroking it almost absently. “This is what you want?” It’s more statement than question.

“Yeah,” Dean says, lifting his hips to chase Cas’s too-loose fingers.

“Tell me.”

Dean doesn’t even hesitate. “This is what I want.”

Propped up on one elbow, Cas tightens his grip and asks, “You want me to jerk you off?”

“Mmm,” Dean begins, but then Cas sees the doubt crumple his features. “Uh, no?”

Cas instantly releases him. “No?”

“Cas.”

“I need to know, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes and rattles his restraints. “You know what I want.”

“I only can know for certain if you tell me.”

The nonchalance evaporates. Dean’s used to getting his way with a soft look or a wet mouth. He knows he can gaze up through lowered lashes and Cas will move heaven and earth to give him what he wants. It occurs to Cas that he’s put so much time into anticipating Dean’s needs, that maybe he’s done Dean a disservice by not discovering what he wants.

When Dean realizes Cas isn’t going to budge, he tries. The crease is back between his eyebrows as he fights with each word. “I want…I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Cas assures him. “What is it you want from me?” He wants to touch Dean’s face, to softly comfort him and tell him it’s ok, but he needs to know. He needs for Dean to say it.

Dean turns his head away, gathering himself. Cas sees him studying the leather wrapped around his wrist and the silver links of chain. When he turns back to Cas, his cheeks are flushed, but he says, “I want you inside me.”

Cas kisses him. “So good, Dean.” He rests his hand on Dean’s cheek for a moment, before kissing him again, deeply. He wonders if Dean realizes that he just crested the most difficult part.

Cas knows how to make Dean feel good, he knows when to tease and when to use a firm hand (or tongue). He knows how Dean likes to be touched, to be kissed. He know that sweet spot of keeping Dean on edge, riding the wave between vulnerable and cared for. By the time he has the lube open, Dean’s already spreading his legs for him, cock flushed and pretty, twitching as Cas sucks a mark along Dean’s hip. Cas crawls between his legs and slides one hand up the back of Dean’s thigh to push at his leg, pressing firmly to hold it up and out of the way as he trails a slick finger along the length of Dean’s shaft, over his balls, and down further. His eyes dart upwards because this is where Dean starts to get skittish, but Dean is lying almost too still, his eyes clenched shut. Cas wants to tell him to open his eyes but he’ll save that for another day. He glides his finger lower, watching the muscle in Dean’s jaw jump.

With his other hand, he uses his thumb to rub a gentle circle on Dean’s thigh. “What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green.”

“I believe you,” Cas says, because that’s how this works. “Take a few deep breaths for me.” He waits, finger idly tracing and breathing along with Dean until he sees the tension uncoil in his limbs and watches his mouth fall slightly open.

“Good boy,” Cas says, when Dean takes his finger with only a soft grunt of surprise. Dean stays still, and Cas follows his lead, only moving when Dean experimentally flicks his hips. Then Cas gently probes, slowly moving in and out, letting Dean get used to the new sensations. Cas wasn’t lying when he said he could be happy without this but, just like each new thing he and Dean have discovered together, the amazement of what Dean will give to him, who he’ll let himself be for Cas, is intoxicating. Entranced by the sight, he doesn’t realize he’s let up on the pressure on Dean’s thigh until Dean clenches around him, his free leg jerking. Readjusting, Cas brings his elbow over to pin that leg down while getting a firmer grip on the one he’s holding up. At that, Dean sighs and relaxes enough for Cas to add a second finger.  

Dean’s breaths are coming more quickly, his perfect mouth parted as he gasps. His cock is beading with pre-come that Cas can’t resist catching with his tongue, as he keeps his fingers moving. Dean jolts at the feel of his mouth, pressing down to get more of Cas’s fingers inside him.

“Cas,” he breathes.

“I’ve got you.”

“More. I can take more.”

When Cas lets go of Dean’s thigh to grab the lube, Dean keeps his own leg up. In no time, Cas gets a third finger inside him, and Dean moans and rolls his hips.

“Cas, please.” He’s opened his eyes now, locked on Cas’s face, reaching for him with hands that are yanked back by the restraints. Regretting his decision to stay dressed, Cas pulls out his fingers just long enough to get his pants over his hips, quickly adding more lube as he lines himself up. He sinks into Dean’s welcoming body with a slow, steady press, stopping only when he can go no further. Dean’s panting now, chest heaving as he adjusts, and then he urges Cas to move. Cas doesn’t have to be told twice and he tries to start slowly, but before long, Dean twists his hands to grab onto the chains, giving himself leverage as he rises up to meet each thrust.

Cas gets a hand on his cock, stroking him fast and hard while Dean digs his heel into Cas’s shoulder, each breath ending in a moan until he comes with a sharp cry, his upper body arching off the bed. Cas fucks him through it, his pace relentless even as Dean sags back against the mattress, letting the force of Cas’s thrusts jolt through him until Cas is coming as well, cock emptying deep inside him. Cas wants to collapse on top of him, bodies pressed together, but he needs to get Dean’s hands free first. Pulling out, he takes a quick moment to admire his come leaking out of Dean’s hole before he’s moving up the bed to release Dean from the cuffs. He tries to massage Dean’s wrists, but Dean’s having none of it, fumbling instead at the buttons of Cas’s shirt. Cas quickly pulls off the rest of his clothes and gathers Dean in his arms. He kisses Dean’s forehead, his temple and cheek, the tip of his nose. Dean smiles at that and Cas kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You were amazing,” Cas says.

“I was,” Dean agrees. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” When Cas laughs, Dean tucks his face into Cas’s neck. “Thank you.”

"That was all you."

Dean shifts his hips a little and laughs. "It most certainly was not."

Cas smiles because Dean's going to be feeling that for a while. "I knew you could do it."

"Hey, just because I can do it now...we can still use the cuffs, right?"

"Of course."

"Cool," Dean says, eyes drifting closed. 

Cas needs to get up, he needs to get them both cleaned up, but for now he runs fingers through Dean's hair and revels in Dean's warm breath against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a couple of excellent fics I've read lately (namely [riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426/chapters/30263556) and [Four Letter Word for Intercourse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086839)), I am fully back on my dom!cas bullshit.


End file.
